True Colours
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Estelle and Klose were chatting while Klose had something on her mind. What happens...Is nothing short of crazy. YURI in here. Meaning - Estelle/Klose as the pairing. Or if you guys prefer the label: Girl/Girl? I had the thought of this for awhile. Rated T for the moment...


[Now you see me, now you don't! (Until the end of the chapter anyway xD)]

* * *

Kloe leaned back in her chair and streched.

"Hey Estelle?"

Estelle looked over to her good friend from the other side of the room, where she was currently cleaning with a broom.

"Yeah?"

Kloe stood up and streched again. "I'm curious" She walked over so she was next to Estelle. "Are you religious?"

Estelle nodded, while she kept her gaze on the floor. "Yeah, I pray to Aidios. Every Sunday"

Kloe smiled. "That's good...Hey, hey...Do you think Agate does?"

Estelle put the broom to one side for a moment by leaning it against the nearest wall. "What's this all of a sudden?"

Kloe blinked. "Huh?"

Estelle turned to her, lifting her gaze to match Kloe's. "You normally don't think about others like this. What is it really?"

Kloe bit her lower lip. "Truthfully?"

Estelle nodded...Perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Yep!"

Kloe felt her levels of blushness in her cheeks reach STUPID levels. "I...Eerrr...I kinda like someone...Who doesn't believe in that kind of thing..."

Estelle was both shocked (that Kloe had a love interest OTHER THEN Joshua) and curious at the same time. She had her famous cheeky grin on as she walked over and sat across from the Princess.

"Who's the lucky guy then, huh?" Estelle recounted through her list of people. "Zane? Nah...He's like, muscle-man compared to you...There's Olivier..." She cringed making Kloe laugh. "Hmmm...Apart from Joshua who you said you weren't interested in anymore...Who is it?"

Kloe went even more red as she shot her gaze to the floor. "I...I..."

Estelle caught on so immediately that...If it hadn't been for the distance between them...She'd have grabbed her into a hug. "Woah...Well, that and awwww...Are you saying you're...that way?" Estelle muttered so NO-ONE else could hear her besides Kloe.

Kloe's cheeks were beyond red now...Who KNOWS what colour they were...But she was beyond embarrased, THAT was for certain. "I...Well..." She took in a deep breath. "At first I liked Joshua, then you, then this person...Now I-"

Estelle rose her hands up. "Woah, woah, woah. You liked ME!? That's almost like when Anelace nearly confessed to me on the airship deck...Well, before I realised that she wanted to be my rival that is" She chuckled nervously.

Kloe looked up and smirked, a rather...Evil idea popping into her purple/sea blue haired head. "If I tell you...You have...To kiss me."

Estelle went so red...I can't explain it to you. Estelle's eyes were wider then a small saucer/dinner plate. "I...Anh..Nah...WAHT!?"

Kloe giggled. "You heard me. You want me to reveal my secret to you. You have to do something for me."

Estelle sighed and stood up. "What, exactly, is this going to achieve for you exactly?"

Kloe looked at her as Estelle walked over to her. "It'll help me for when I come to confess to her...and besides...You said you wanted, 'practice', for when you and Joshua kiss again so..."

Estelle walked closer to her life long friend, who happened to be the Princess, of the ENTIRE Kingdom in which she lived. "Nothing TOO far alright? I kinda got to keep the image for Joshua..."

Kloe laughed as she stood up, the pair of them were now standing so close that they could feel the others breath on their own skin.

"Slow...Remember..."

Kloe slowly put her arms around Estelle as the twin-tailed girl did the same. Kloe looked at Estelle in her eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Make this quick...We can't let them see..."

Estelle frowned after a few minutes (In reality - Seconds), then she did the one thing was a master at - Impulsiveness. The amber-eyed girl pushed forward and locked her lips with Kloe's. The pair of them were...Fumbling around quite frankly at first.

Neither of them had kissed a girl before...Estelle admitted to herself that she had kissed Tita on the forehead once to help her sleep...But NOTHING like this!

When they pulled away for air, Estelle sat down at the table while Kloe stood there...Still realing from the kiss. A rather...Happy-ish expression on her face.

Kloe put her fingers to her lips while Estelle was trying to read a training book...Failing miserably to get the thought out of her head...The warmth of Kloe's embrace...The sweet yet soft skin...Her body...Estelle eventually got up and began to walk out of the room. She needed to clear her head...At least for an hour!

Kloe looked at her in moments after she stood. "Estelle"

Estelle froze - It was like when her mother OR father had said her name like this...It always froze her. ALWAYS. "Wh...Yeah?"

Kloe turned to her. "I promised I would tell you who it was..."

Estelle turned to her friend...Even now that didn't sound right to Estelle. "True. Go on then"

Kloe sighed. "I had a HUGE crush on Tita when I met her...But of course, I don't anymore. Renne and Anelace are on my list now."

Estelle hummed in thought. "Hmmm...Anelace has Grant so...You'd be hard pressed to seperate the pair..." When Estelle began to think about Renne she almost felt her stomach turn. "You...You LOVE Renne!?"

Kloe cringed. "As I said...I didn't want-"

Estelle marched over to her. "Look here. Until Renne gets to 16 at the VERY LEAST, you are NOT going near her. Besides, Joshua is helping her overcome her past...That was VERY heavy I am sure you don't need reminding"

Kloe sighed in defeat. Sinking to her feet. "True...Its just...I don't know how to convey my feelings to anyone then..."

"Do what you've always done, dummy, be there for us."

Kloe sat down and felt tears sting her eyes. "Ye...Yes...I'll do that..."

Estelle sighed and began thinking - Perhaps a little TOO quickly!

"If it helps...I'll help you. You can convey your feelings onto me."

Kloe's eyes shot to Estelle's, looking for any sign of a prank, but found none. The sign of a true friend.

"Wh-what about Joshua?"

Estelle giggled. "I told you, he's helping Renne with her past. Myself on the other hand...I am so BORED!" Estelle leaned over Kloe and kissed her on the lips again, this time a lot slower and with a compassion that Kloe didn't know she had. "Besides...I need someone to explain things to me...There's a lot I still don't know about all this...Courting business or whatever they call it."

Kloe began to laugh. "Courting is normally a Royal thing from my experience..."

Estelle grabbed Kloe around her waist and pulled her to her feet, making the Princess half yelp half squeal in suprise. "Well, Exxxxxccccuuuusssseeeee ME Princess!" Estelle put her left hand around Kloe's back and pulled her to herself. Her right hand however, was holding Kloe's face so that the Princess had NO-WHERE to run and hide.

"B...B...But, what if someone see's us!?"

Estelle giggled yet again. "I know this lodge is empty...Now let's see about sorting you out...Your clothes for one..."

* * *

[To Be Continued...And yes, chapter 2 WILL have a...well quite a bit of Yuri 'goodness' is an understatement xD]


End file.
